rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
RP: Memories
Roster Kyros the Spartan Wolf Scar the Demon Chapter 1 is making he way to the underworld to request with an adiance with Scar Kyros:*walking* Hopfully I can resulve this peacfully. As he walks some demons look at him with apprehension, others with fear and anger. Kyros: Can anyone tell me where Scar lives, I was gives poor directions (mind: Last time asking Onup for directions....) "Why? So you can get orders to kill the last surviving royalty?" A young male demon looks at him, barely his size. Another demon shushes the boy, and looks at Kyros. "You'll find him in that castle." He points at a large castle. Kyros: Thank you *walks towards the castle*(Better keep my guard up) As he walks, he'll find vampires arguing with the demons. The vampires look like they have tattered outfits. Kyros:*walks up to the groups of vampirs and demon while mantaning a safe distance* What's the problem? "Stay out of this grandpa!" A demon shouts as they kick one of the vampires to the ground. Kyros:*stands betweem them* Maybe i should teach you how to repect your elders. "Oh yeah? We're special demons! Hand-picked by Scar himself!" Kyros: *Summon his Great ax to his right hand* I am Kyros worrior of Sparta, I was bred for combact. You shoul learn to pick your fight wisly now leav these vampires alone. "Who're you supposed to be? Old King Sereno? Newsflash he isn't here and we can do whatever we want to these vampires becasue of it! Waste him!" Some of the demons rush at Kyros Kyros:*Quickly taks a defensive stance, using his fighting style to cause great pain without indagering their lif* Who do you think killed Sereno!? "Wha..killed?" The demon stratches his head in confusion. "You killed him?!" The vampires all stare at Kyros. Kyros: That felt like a life time agao, I'm here to correct the mistakes I have made. I come to request an adiance with Scar. "Hahaha! You're the one responsible for killing the parents of the woman he hates! Of course he'll speak-Wait, correct?" Kyros: I was told that there was many problems, I'm here to help resolve those problems. "Psh. Whatever. Come on." The demon pushes past the other two. Kyros can feel the icy stare of the vampires on his back. Kyros:*fallows the demon not looking back at the vampire cold stare* "So, you killed the old king huh? Not bad. Get the queen too?" Kyros: Yes I killed them both... "Hah! Scar has no chance of being usurped by anyone then! Well, maybe Bisk and that girl." He's smacked upside the head by another demon. "Don't say that! They have no chance of even getting close to the castle." Kyros: I'm sure Baine has no desire to return here, she hates violents "Yeah? Well good. We don't need these dumb vampires getting their rights back." The demons stop in front of the castle. He throws a rock at the top, and another demon comes out and yells at him. He then opens the gate. Kyros:(looks like I'm going to have a long talk with Scar...)*walk throgh the gate* The gate slams shut behind him. Sounds of demons fighting are heard on the other side. A vampire is hiding in a dark corner, hoping to avoid being seen. Kyros:*Looks around and notic the vampire hidding in the conner. He said in a calm voice*Come out I will not harm you. "I appreciate the thought, but with my son gone Scar thinks it's funny to torment me all the time.." Kyros: (Why would a king harm his own people) Where is your son? (I have a stange feeling its Bisk) "His mother installed the notion that vampires were bad. And he's gone. Away with Sereno's child." She sighs. "With his father gone, that hatred only grew." Kyros: I see I'll show him the truth, teach him that vampire are not as bad his mother say they are. "Good luck with that.." She continuesw to hide. Kyros: One more thing where can i find Scar? I'm new to the castle. "You'll find him if you keep walking through this halway. You can't miss the big doors." Kyros: Thank you *Walks through the halway until he reaches a big door, he knock 3 times* *they open, sitting in the throne is Scar* Kyros: *walks throgh the door than takes a repectful bow befr saying* King Scar I wish to speek with you. "?" Scar looks at him. "Oh, and who're you? Wait! Don't tell me! You're the one who killed Baine's parents. I should thank you, since her father killed mine." Kyro: I came here ask if you could give the vampires there rights back. I beleve that they don't deserv the treatment they have ben receving. "Are you kidding me? My mother was wronged by these things! And my father was killed by one! If anything I should be killing them all!" He leans forward from his chair. "So why should I listen to you?" Kyros: With all honesty I'm trying to do what its best for you and pevent you from comiting the same mistakes as other befor you. It's undertandable that you hate vampirs but no race is inirely good or evil. Contine to supress the vampire will creat enemies for you and it won't be long befor they send assasins againts you. these wall can only keep you safe for so long. "Oh they already have. I put their remains in the incinerator for warmth." Scar smirks. "And everybody loved the so-called 'good king'!" Kyros: *sigh* I was hired to kill the old king and his wife, I was told by many other that it was an imposible job. It's only a mater of time befor you mess with the wrong vampire with the right connections. There alway someone who will bo anything for the right price, some may be seeking a worrior death. What makes you so sure that you won't end up dead like the old king? "I'm stronger than I look. You idiot, you killed a weakling vampire!" Kyros: The old king was stronger than you think. If you like an idea of how strong he is then i suggest we have a freindly sparing match where ether you show me you'r stonger or weeker than the old king. "Bring it." He jumps down from his throne. Kyros:Here i come *He rush in keeping a close eye on Scar movment befor throwing a simple puch preparing himself for a counter attack* Scar ducks, wrapping a chain around Kyro's wrist and uses the force Kyros put into his punch to throw him. Kyros*While being thrown curls up into a ball, roll on the ground to miminize damege* Let's see how fast you can move* Without carrying his great axe (it waighs 1-tone) move extreamuly as he trys a sweep kick* Scar jumps over Kros and attempts to kick him in the back of the head. Kyros:*clearly sees scar jumping over instantly rolls forward doging the kick turns around* Are you finish warming up yet? "Oh haha." Scar shoots a ball of smoke at Kyros. Kyros:*Seeing the attack coming doges to the right and dashes to get close* Try harder* With skill using his lendery strik to thro a barage of punches* Scar uses fists made of smoke to counter each punch Kyros throws at him, though some punches get him in the stomach. Kyros: *stops attacking and jumps back*I'm not even trying or are you holding back for my safty? "Maybe." Kyros:*sigh* Then I'll have to aply a little perssure *Creat 2 shadow clones* Here we come *One Kyros attacks Scars right side whil the other attack Scar's left at the same time* Scar swings his chains at the clone, making a smoke shield to obstruct Kyros' vision. Kyros:*As the smoke chain hit the clone they dissapered*I hope you can handel the heat *Creats a flame ring around Scar heating the grounf beneath him and increasing the air around him in am alarming rate* Category:Onup147 Category:RP Category:Adventure Category:FroZenHyBrid's stuff